parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina
Badly Drawn Rainbow's second spoof and animal style of Thumbelina. Cast *Thumbelina - Angela (Ratchet and Clank 2) *Prince Cornelius - Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Jacquimo - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Mother -Duchess (The Aristocats) *Hero - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Baby Bug, Gnatty and Lil Bee - Fievel, Bridget and Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Mrs. Toad - Luna (Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters) *Grundel - The Thug Leader (Ratchet and Clank 2) *Mozo - Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) *Gringo - Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) *Berkeley Beetle - Banzai (The Lion King) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Mr. Mole - Tantor (Tarzan) *Bumblebee - Giant Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Queen Tabitha - Nala (The Lion King) *King Colbert - Simba (The Lion King) *Ms. Rabbit - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Mr. Fox - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Mr. Bear - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Good Witch - Jenna (Balto) *Farm Animals - Various Godzilla Monsters, MK II. (I'll see if I can do it better than Heatherlina) *Fairies - The Q-Force (Ratchet and Clank) *Reverend Rat - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Beetle Ball M.C. - Captain Qwark (Ratchet and Clank) *Jitterbugs - Various Rodents Parts # Opening/Once Upon A Time/The Birth of Angela # "What Is Love" # "Soon" # The Q-Force/Angela meets Prince Ratchet # "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots # Angela gets Kidnappped # Angela meets Luna/"On the Road" # Angela meets Stitch/"Follow Your Heart" # Hold Back Winter/Nefarious and Drek Mock the Thug Leader # Angela Meets Banzai/"You're Beautiful, Baby" # Tony, Bridget and Fievel Try to Save Angela # Stitch Asks for Directions/Ratchet Searches for Angela/Banzai and the Thug Leader's Plan # Stitch Asks for More Directions/Ratchet Gets Frozen/"Soon" (reprise) # Angela meets Twilight Sparkle # Angela and Twilight Sparkle meet Tantor/"Sun" # Tantor's Tunnel/Tantor's Proposal # The Thug Leader's Next Plan # "Marry the Elephant" # Angela sees Stitch # Tony, Bridget and Fievel Save Ratchet # The Wedding/The Thug Leader and Banzai Crash the Wedding # A Happy Ending # End Credits ("Let Me Be Your Wings") Here We Go! The entire cast of ANGLELINA * Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) as The Reverend Rat * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Mrs. Fieldmouse * Tantor (Tarzan) as Mr. Mole * The Monsters of Godzilla as The Farm Animals * Captain Qwark (Ratchet and Clank) as The Beetle Ball M.C. * Hyenas (The Lion King) as Beetle Chorus * The Q-Force (Ratchet and Clank) as The Fairies * Ducky (The Land Before Time) as Mrs. Rabbit * Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Mr. Fox * Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) as Mr. Bear * Luna (Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters) as Mrs. Toad * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) as Mozo * Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) as Gringo * The Thug Leader (Ratchet and Clank 2) as Grundel * Banzai (The Lion King) as Berkeley Beetle * Simba (The Lion King) as King Colbert * Nala (The Lion King) as Queen Tabitha * Giant Clank (Ratchet and Clank) as Bumblebee * Jenna (Balto) as The Good Witch * Luna (Sailor Moon) as Mother * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Gnatty's Mother * Fievel (An American Tail) as Baby Bug * Bridget (An American Tail) as Gnatty * Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Lil Bee * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) as Jacquimo * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) as Prince Cornelius and... * Angela (Ratchet and Clank 2) as Thumbelina Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:Animal Style